


For Love or Chocolate

by delighted



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: (contains season seven spoilers), M/M, rating mostly for language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 08:55:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12273096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delighted/pseuds/delighted
Summary: Steve stops stocking peppermint patties in his freezer. Danny demands to know why.





	For Love or Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> Just some super short, super sassy fluff to help tide you over while I'm busy editing a story for my other fandom.... Seriously, I was taking a five minute break, and I went to the freezer for a chocolate, and this story jumped out and demanded to be written. Right.Then. So, I did. _Damn bossy freezer._

“Babe, where’s the peppermint patties?”

Steve didn’t respond, which was weird, because Danny knew Steve wasn’t all that into baseball.

“Yo! Babe!” He hollered at the TV. “Why are there no peppermint patties?”

Steve looked up at Danny, and he thought for a moment he saw a shadow of something grim pass over Steve’s eyes, but he blinked and it was gone. “Uh, dunno, Danno, sorry.”

Danny walked over to the sofa, where Steve was sitting, in his grubbies, feet up on the coffee table, beer perched on his belly, all sleepy and disheveled, secret, private, weekend Steve that Danny was convinced no one knew about but him. Suppressing a shiver of pleasure at the thought, he grabbed hold of Steve’s bare foot and shook it.

“Hey, what’s up?”

“Whaddya mean, Danno?”

“Stop messing with me, babe. What’s going on? You have never, in eight years, not had peppermint patties in your freezer. Why the change?”

“Dunno, dude, maybe you’re too addicted to them.”

“ _Steven_.”

Steve sighed the weight of way more than a bag of peppermint patties.

“Because, Danny. I’m sick. And god help me, if you die before me, I’ll kill you.”

“What the heck, Steve?”

“You eat like shit, man. And it’s never bothered me before because life’s short and have fun and whatever. But, fuck. This sucks and I can’t do it without you, and you won’t take better care of you if I ask, and so I have to do it for you.”

“Steven, what are you talking about?”

Steve closed his eyes, and the look on his face was so pained, Danny actually felt it hurt. “Never mind, Danny, just... sit down and watch the damn game.”

Danny stepped back. “No, I really don’t think I will. What the hell are you talking about? I won’t take better care of me if you ask? Have you ever fucking tried asking, you jackass?”

Steve’s eyes flew open, and Danny felt a flash of satisfaction at that.

“Steve. Do you want to tell me something?”

He blinked. Several times. And squirmed just a little. Okay, a lot. Danny was enjoying it.

“Steven?”

Steve sat up, put his beer down on the table, and licked his lips. “Come here.”

Danny squinted and looked at Steve lopsidedly. “ _What_.”

“Just fucking come here would you please, Daniel.”

Danny laughed a little awkwardly at that. But he did. He slid onto the sofa next to Steve. Right. Up. Close. And held his breath.

“I hate this, Danny. So much. I feel like I’ve let everyone down, and it hurts so much. I never wanted to be the one who needed _you_. I wanted to always be there for you, no matter what.” He paused to wipe his eyes. “But I need you. I cannot do this alone. I need you to be strong enough to help me when it sucks. When I get sick. And I’m terrified you won’t be there.” He didn’t even bother wiping the tears now, he just let them fall. “And I can’t stand the thought of doing this without you.”

Danny swallowed. Hard. “I really don’t like chocolate all that much anyway, Steven.”

Steve laughed. “Well, that’s good. Because I threw away the cookies and the ice cream too.”

“Okay.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah, I mean, I can’t not be there for you when you need me. You’ve always been there for me. So, I’d do anything you asked me to, you jerk. It just would be nice if you asked.”

“And if I asked?”

“What, _are_ you asking?”

“Maybe?”

“I am not responding to theoreticals, Steven.” At that, Danny leaned back against the sofa, coming to rest right against Steve’s side.

“Okay, but if I did?” Steve sat back and let his arm rest on the back of the sofa, behind Danny.

“You _jerk_.” Danny sighed. “I will be here no matter what. You do not have to ask me that and you know it.”

“Okay.” Steve put his feet back up on the coffee table.

“Okay, then.” Danny put his alongside Steve’s.

“I am _so_ glad we sorted that out.”

“No kidding.”

The sat like that for the rest of the game, but when the game ended, neither of them moved. Finally Danny spoke: “So... what did we...?”

“I’m not really sure. But I think you agreed to take better care of yourself.”

“So that I can take better care of you.”

“Something like that.”

“Seems reasonable,” Danny shrugged.

“Yeah. It does.” Steve actually smiled. Which was nice.

“So... should we go to bed now?”

“Seems reasonable,” Steve echoed, standing, and offering Danny his hand.

“Just so we’re clear. If I’m expected to take better care of _me_ , for you. _You_ had damn well better be agreeing to take better care of you, _for me_.”

“Okay, Danno. I think I can do that.”

“Good. Because if you don’t, I’m pretty sure there will be consequences....”

By which Danny evidently meant kissing Steve, because that’s what happened next, and then there was a messy tumble up the stairs, and a very clumsy falling into bed, followed by completely fantastic sex, and the most fabulous night’s sleep either of them had had since the fucking radiation poisoning diagnosis. And yeah, it all sucked. But it was also the most amazing thing ever. Which basically sums up everything about the two of them since day one. So, that was pretty much perfect.

And after a while, it’s just possible that there was chocolate in the freezer again. Because, really. What’s the point, otherwise?


End file.
